Bleach Kareoke Madness
by Ceres-Hime
Summary: Everyone decides to go down to the pub for a night of kareoke, but there's alcohol involved so you never know what will happen.
1. Chapter 1

**BLEACH KAREOKE MADNESS**

_**Author's Note/Disclaimer: **__Hello everyone, Oracal-chan here with another story for you. First off, I would like to give a big thank you to __**TheDrunkenWerewolf**__ for giving me the inpiration to write this story. She has written a Bleach kareoke story as well, please check it out, as well as her other stories. I will be taking requests for songs or artists you would like me to include, so please let me know through a PM or review. I do not own the characters, or songs in any way. Everything is owned by their respective creators, please read and review this story. I hope you enjoy it^^_

**CHAPTER 1**

It was a quiet night down at the pub, and all the newcomers were just starting to fill the joint up for a night of kareoke. They were all dressed in civillian clothes, but sat separately. "Well, it seems that we weren't the only ones with the idea to have a good time." stated the laid back captain of squad 8, Shunsui Kyoraku as he looked around at the company he and his fellow captains held.

Ichigo and his friends sat among the 13 captains and lieutenants of the Gotei 13 in a large corner of the pub, in another part of the pub sat former captains Sosuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, and Kaname Tosen, along with the ten Espada. Finally, in the very back of the pub, near the pool tables sat the group of Vizards led by former captain of squad 5, Shinji Hirako. Shunsui's life long best friend, and fellow captain, Jushiro Ukitake calmly took a sip of his tea and looked around. "I don't think there's a need to worry Shunsui, everyone deserves a break no matter who they are." he replied. "I just hope no fights start," Shunsui said. Ukitake brushed a piece of hair from his face, rather than wear his hair long down his back as he normally had it, he wore it tied back in a loose ponytail. Ukitake chuckled, "For someone who's usually laid back, you sure are worrying a lot Shunsui. If anything does happen, then we will deal with it accordingly."

Over at a nearby table Kenpachi Zaraki, captain of squad 11 sat with his lieutenant, Yachiru Kusajishi, 3rd seat, Ikkaku Madarame, and 5th seat, Yumichika Aysegawa. "Oh this is gonna be so much fun, isn't it Kenny? We're gonna watch people make fools of themselves!" Yachiru said happily, as she sat on Kenpachi's shoulder. Ikkaku looked over at his lieutenant, irritated. "What are you even doing here, children aren't supposed to be in bars."

"I am no child, I am a lieutenant of the 13 Court Guard Squads and you are to address me as such. Besides, I can't leave my Kenny unprotected." Yachiru declared, glaring at Ikkaku. Ikkaku rolled his eyes, "I don't really think the captain needs to worry about being unprotected." he said.

At a table near the front of the pub, the sixth Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez sat along with fourth Espada, Ulquiorra Cifer, and third Espada, Tia Hallibel. "This is so stupid," the Espada growled. "What the hell are we doing here, I thought Aizen wanted us to focus on those stupid Soul Reapers."

"Stop complaining, Lord Aizen knows what he's doing." Tia stated, taking a drink of her brandy. "Hallibel is right Grimmjow, it would be in your best interest to not make a scene." replied Ulquiorra. "Oh shut the hell up Ulquiorra, you've always been Aizen's pet so what do you know?" Grimmjow shot back, glaring at his commrade. Ulquiorra just sighed, "You sound foolish when you say those kinds of things Grimmjow." he stated.

In the back, the Vizards sat together talking among themselves. "This should be fun, it's good to go out every now and then." commented Rose Otoribashi, noticing the pub beginning to fill with other normal attenders. "Yeah, this should be fun. You had a good idea, coming here Shinji." answered Love Aikawa as he finished off his first glass of beer, and proceeded to pour another glass. "With the way you and Rose are, you'll both be drunk by the end of the night and we'll have to carry you out." Lisa Yadomaru remarked. "I still say that we have better things to do then come to some stupid kareoke joint." complained Hiyori Sarugaki, her arms crossed in front of her and a frown on her face. "Stop complaining Hiyori, you didn't have to come ya know." Shinji said, regarding Hiyori lazily. "Hey dummy, maybe you keep forgetting what our job here is! We're not here to play around!" Hiyori yelled, hitting Shinji with her sandal. "I know that stupid, but we can't work all the time!" Shinji yelled back, as he and Hiyori began to get into one of their usual common arguements. "Oh come on guys," sighed Kensei Muguruma. "This is embarassing, grow the hell up already."

About that time, the DJ announced that it was time for kareoke to start. "This is gonna be so much fun Ichigo, I wonder who will sing first." said Ichigo's friend, Orihime Inoue. "I think I'm going to sing something," stated Uryuu Ishida as he stood up and made his way to the stage. "I didn't know that Uryuu liked to sing," Rukia Kuchiki commented as they watched Uryuu put his request in and waited for the music to start. "Neither did I, let's see what song he picks." Ichigo answered. The song started, and soft music began to play.

_"This is what I brought you, this you can keep._

_This is what I brought, you may forget me._

_I promised to depart, just promise one thing._

_Kiss my eyes, and lay me to sleep."_

The song began to get a little more upbeat, and everyone in the audience was impressed by how well Uryuu could sing. Uryuu was normally soft spoken when he did talk, but when he sang his voice was higher and more projected as he hit all the right notes.

_"This is what I brought you, this you can keep._

_This is what I brought, you may forget me._

_I promised you my heart, just promise to sing._

_Kiss my eyes, and lay me to sleep."_

By this time, people were cheering, "Wow, Uryuu is really good." Ichigo noted, surprised at how well Uryuu could sing. "This is such a sad, yet romantic song." replied Orihime, moved by the words and beat of the song.

_"Kiss my eyes, and lay me to sleep._

_This is what I thought, I thought you needed me._

_This is what I thought, so think me naive._

_I promised you a heart, you promised to keep._

_Kiss my eyes, and lay me to sleep._

_Kiss my eyes, and lay me to...sleep."_

As the song ended, everyone stood up and clapped. "Wow Uryuu, that was amazing." Orihime praised as Uryuu sat back down. "Thanks Orihime, I'm glad you liked it." answered Uryuu. "I had no idea you were that good Uryuu," Rukia said. Uryuu looked over at Ichigo, who seemed unable to say anything. "Let me guess Ichigo, you can do better." he asked, sensing what was going through Ichigo's mind at the moment. "Hmmm, want to bet on that Uryuu?" Ichigo questioned. Uryuu thought for a moment, "Go for it Ichigo," Uryuu responded.

_**Author's Note: **__That is the end of chapter one, I hope everyone liked it. Don't forget, I will be taking requests for songs and artists so please either PM me or put it in your review. Once again, I would like to give a huge thank you to __**TheDrunkenWerewolf**__ for the inspiration; please read her stories. I will try to get chapter 2 posted as soon as possible, this has Oracal-chan; thank you all for reading, and I appreciate your continued support._


	2. Chapter 2

**BLEACH KAREOKE MADNESS**

_**Author's Note: **__Hey there everyone, here is chaper two of Bleach Kareoke Madness. I am taking requests for songs that you would like me to include, please send them via PM or review. Inspiration for writing this story goes to my good friend, __**TheDrunkenWerewolf**__; thanks a lot Wolfie-chan^^ I hope you enjoy this latest chapter, I look forward to your reviews and song requests. I do not own any of the characters or the songs, everything is owned by their rightful creators/artists. Thanks for reading everyone, please read and review._

**CHAPTER 2**

As Ichigo made his way up to the stage to put in his song request to the DJ, Rukia sat in shock. "Is Ichigo really going to do this?" she asked. "You know Ichigo, he never turns down a challenge. I wonder what song he'll pick, this is exciting." Orihime said, anxious at hearing what song Ichigo was going to sing. "Hey Kenny, Ichi is gonna sing now!" Yachiru said happily, jumping up and down eager to hear what Ichigo was going to sing. The song started and upbeat guitar music began to play, causing those in the audience to get curious.

_"And I'd give up forever to touch you,_

_Cause I know that you feel me somehow._

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be,_

_And I don't want to go home right now."_

As Ichigo began to sing, he did his best to put deep feeling into the words, all while trying to prove to Uryuu that he could do better then him. "Well, he's not completely bad." observed Rukia. "That's true, but he is slightly off key." Uryuu said. "I think Ichigo's doing great." replied Orihime eagerly watching as Ichigo continued.

_"And all I can taste is this moment,_

_And all I can breathe is your life._

_Cause sooner or later it's over,_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight."_

Ichigo got more into the song, not noticing that he was going more and more off key. "Well, it seems Ichigo is having a little too much fun." Shunsui said, already on his fourth glass of sake. Ukitake smiled, "Not everyone can sing perfectly, we came here to have fun after all." "Ichigo always tries too hard," Rukia said. "Yeah, I know but I guess things could always be worse." said Uryuu.

_"And I don't want the world to see me,_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand._

_When everything's made to be broken,_

_I just want you to know who I am."_

Ichigo was going all out now, causing the audience to cheer. He loved the attention he was getting, he loved the spotlight. "Why does Ichigo always have to show off?" demanded Renji Abarai, lieutenant of squad 6. "Hey, I wouldn't be talking too loud if I were you Renji. You show off too," Rukia said. "Yeah, but not as much as he does." Renji remarked.

_"And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming,_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies._

_When everything feels like the movies,_

_Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive."_

"Wow, Ichi is really getting into it, isn't he Kenny?" Yachiru asked, clearly amused by watching Ichigo sing. "What are you talking about, he can't even sing." Ikkaku said, highly annoyed by Ichigo's off key singing.

_"And I don't want the world to see,_

_Cause I don't think they'd understand._

_When everything's made to be broken,_

_I just want you to know who I am."_

The audience was really into the song now, most of them cheered Ichigo on. "This song is great, Ichigo is really giving it his all." said Orihime as she cheered Ichigo on.

_"And I don't want the world to see me,_

_Cause I don't think they'd understand._

_When everything's made to be broken,_

_I just want you to know who I am."_

As Ichigo went into the final verse, he decided to give it everything he had.

_And I don't want the world to see me,_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand._

_When everything's made to be broken;_

_I just want you to know who I am,_

_I just want you to know who I am._

_I just want you to know who I am,_

_I just want you to know who I am."_

Everyone cheered as Ichigo sat back down, "So, what do you say now Uryuu?" he asked. "You weren't all that bad, but you were slightly off key." Uryuu said. "That was great Ichigo, you were awesome up there." said Orihime. "I could do a lot better then you Ichigo, your singing sucks." stated Ikkaku. "Is that so Ikkaku, well if you think you're so good then go up there yourself." Ichigo said irritably. Ikkaku laughed, "Fine, I will." he said, but as he stood up there was already someone making their way to the stage.

The fifth Espada of Aizen's group, Nnoitora Jiruga was on the stage now, putting his song request in with the DJ. "It looks like one of the Espada are going to sing," Rukia said. "Yeah, let's see how this is going to go." said Uryuu, pushing up his glasses. "Well it seems Nnoitora is going to sing, this is certainly going to get interesting." stated Gin, looking over at Aizen. Aizen said nothing, only smiling as he waited for Nnoitora's song to start. The song began and a heavy metal beat filled the joint.

_"I can't escape this hell,_

_So many times I've tried._

_But, I'm still caged inside._

_Somebody get me through this nightmare,_

_I can't control myself."_

Everyone was shocked, despite Nnoitora's appearance he was a very good singer. Everyone was cheering, Ichigo, Rukia, and the other Soul Reapers glared at the fifth Espada as he continued his performance.

_"So what if you can see the darkest side of me,_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become._

_Help me believe it's not the real me,_

_Somebody help me tame this animal!"_

Nnoitora continued with his song, he was determined to prove to the Soul Reapers, as well as his fellow Espada that he was the strongest there ever was.

_"I can't escape myself,_

_So many times I've lied._

_But, there's still rage inside._

_Somebody get me through this nightmare,_

_I can't control myself."_

The crowd was cheering, and some people were dancing. "You should go sing, Little Shiro." Momo Hinamori suggested, leaning over to Toshiro Hitsugaya, captain of squad 10. "Don't call me Little Shiro, you are to address me as Captain Histugaya and why would I want to waste my time making a fool of myself?" Hitsugaya asked. "Oh come on captain, lighten up a little. We came here to have a good time." said Hitsugaya's lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto.

_"So what is you can see the darkest side of me,_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become._

_Help me believe it's not the real me,_

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become._

_Help me believe it's not the real me,_

_Somebody help me tame this animal!"_

As Nnoitora went into the final verses he loved the attention he was getting, among the audience his Fraccion Tesla was in awe of his master's abilities. Tesla deeply admired Nnoitora and followed him everywhere, doing whatever he was asked without question.

_"Somebody help me through this nightmare,_

_I can't control myself._

_Somebody wake me from this nightmare,_

_I can't escape this hell."_

Everyone cheered as Nnoitora continued, Gin was enjoying every moment of this. He took all the pictures he could, there was no way he was going to let Nnoitora forget this performance.

_"So what if you can see the darkest side of me,_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become._

_Help me believe it's not the real me,_

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become._

_Help me believe it's not the real me,_

_Somebody help me tame this animal!"_

Everyone cheered, Nnoitora gave a low bow as he stepped off the sage. "Master Nnoitora, that was an amazing performance." Tesla said, as he escorted Nnoitora back to his seat. "I got a lot of pictures from that," said Gin happily as he looked over the pictures he took. "Well, from the looks of things it looks like the fun is just starting." Shunsui said.

_**Author's Note:**__ That is the end of chapter two everyone, I hoped you enjoyed it. I am taking requests, so if there is a song that you would like one of the characters to sing then please let me know through PM or review. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter of Bleach Kareoke Madness, please read and review^^_


	3. Chapter 3

**BLEACH KAREOKE MADNESS**

_**Author's Note:**__ Hey everyone, I know I haven't updated for awhile and I'm sorry. I have been seriously lacking in finishing this chapter, but I hope you like it. Credit for the inspiration to write this story goes to __**TheDrunkenWerewolf**__, please read and review her stories^^ As always, I do not own any of the characters or song artists used in this story. All credit for that goes to the respective artists and creator Tite Kubo, I will have an author's note at the bottom of this chapter listing the songs and their artists as well as who, if anyone requested the song. Thank you very much, and I hope you enjoy this latest update._

**CHAPTER 3**

"Well, that was an interesting performance." Renji said, still surprised by the Espada's performance. "Hey there Nnoitora, are ya going to sing again?" Gin asked, grinning over at Nnoitora. "Maybe, why do you want to know?" Nnoitora demanded folding his arms and glaring at Gin. "Why, so that I can take more pictures of course." replied Gin, smiling his usual wide grin. Nnoitra glared at Gin, then stood up and placed his hands on the table. Leaning forward, his face inches from Gin's he demanded, "Why the hell are you taking pictures of us?" Gin, unfazed by Nnoitora's attitude, calmly replied, "To add to my scrapbook, of course." "You bastard, I will not be made a fool just for your entertainment!" Nnoitora shouted, slamming his fist down on the table. "That's enough Nnoitora, there is no need to cause a scene." Aizen said, glancing calmly in Nnoitora's direction. Nnoitora knew, by Aizen's expression that despite his calm demeanor it was not wise to question his master. Aizen never had to raise his voice in order to command respect from his Espada. Nnoitora hesitated for a moment, but sat back down still glaring at Gin.

At a nearby table some of the members of squad 11 ordered more drinks while they waited for the next singer to go up. "Alright, now it's my turn to go up." Ikkaku announced as he stood up from his chair and made his way to the stage. "Hey look Kenny, Baldy is going to sing." Yachiru said happily. As Ikkaku put his request in and waited for the music to start, some of the other lower ranking members of squad 11 stood up and cheered. Just then the music began booming through the speakers and Ikkaku began to sing.

_"Body...wanna feel my body?_

_Body...baby such a thrill, my body._

_Body...wanna touch my body?_

_Body...baby it's too much, my body._

_Body, check it out my body, body._

_Don't you doubt my body, body._

_Talkin' about my body, body._

_Check it out, my body."_

Ikkaku began dancing around on the stage, flexing his muscles and removing his tank top to reveal his bare chest. The other members of squad 11 cheered, and began climbing onto the stage to dance with Ikkaku.

_"Every man wants to be a macho man,_

_To have the kind of body, always in demand._

_Jogging in the mornings, go man go._

_Works out in the health spa, muscles glow._

_You can best believe that, he's a macho man._

_Ready to get down with anyone he can,_

_Hey! Hey! Hey, hey, hey!_

_Macho, macho man._

_I've got to be, a macho man._

_Macho, macho man, yeah._

_I've got to be a macho!_

_Macho, macho man, yeah._

_I've got to be, a macho man._

_Macho, macho man._

_I've got to be, a macho!"_

Ikkaku continued dancing, continuing to flex his muscles and getting into numerous battle stances. The other members of squad 11 who had gone up to join Ikkaku had also stripped their tops and were doing their best to impress the audience by following Ikkaku's lead. Some members of the audience cheered, but others sat there quietly looking very unimpressed by the performance that Ikkaku put on. Hitsugaya sat there at his table with Rangiku and Momo looking very unimpressed by Ikkaku's performance, "This is ridiculous, the 11th squad does nothing but show off." he said, irritably. "Well captain, they are known as the fight squad for a reason. Showing off is just part of what they do," replied Rangiku. Gin however, was rather enjoying this performance, he continued to take pictures as the 11th squad danced to the music.

"What exactly are you planning to do with all these photos, Gin?" questioned Aizen, curious as to Gin's motives. Gin grinned, "I'm adding these to my scrapbook, it's a good hobby. You should consider it," he answered. "As facinating as that sounds, I have more important things to do." Aizen said.

_"Body, it's so hot, my body._

_Body, love to pop my body._

_Body, love to please my body._

_Body, don't you tease my body._

_Body, you'll adore my body._

_Body, come explore my body._

_Body, made by God, my body._

_Body, it's so good, my body."_

As Ikkaku went into the last verses of the song, he was getting a lot of cheers from the audience. "Baldy's doing great up there, everyone loves him!" said Yachiru, happy at watching Ikkaku's performance. "Humph, he's doing nothing but showing off. It's such an unattractive thing to do." Yumichika commented.

_"You can tell a macho, he has a funny walk._

_His western shirts and leather, always look so boss._

_Funky with his body, he's a king._

_Call him Mr. Eagle, dig his chains._

_You can best believe that, he's a macho man._

_He likes to be the leader, he never dresses grand._

_Hey! Hey! Hey, hey, hey!_

_Macho, macho man!_

_I've got to be, a macho man._

_Macho, macho man, yeah!_

_I've got to be a macho, all right!_

_Macho, macho man, yeah, yeah!_

_I've got to be, a macho man._

_Macho, macho man!_

_I've got to be a macho, all right!"_

As the song ended, Ikkaku took a battle stance with the rest of squad 11 members posing in front of him. Those in the audience who had been cheering him on stood and clapped while the rest just continued to sit there and look on, some of the girls making their way over as Ikkaku retrieved his shirt and went back to his seat. Ikkaku grinned at Ichigo as he sat back down.

"So Ichigo, what do you think of that?"

"Hmm, not bad Ikkaku." Ichigo answered.

"Well, I see squad 11 hasn't changed much since we left." Shinji replied. "Members of squad 11 were always the same, all they care about is fighting and trying to see who can kill someone the fastest." Love commented. "I think that was quite a good performance, he may have been showing off a little but the music was excellant." said Rose, taking a drink of his beer. "This is getting exciting Captain, don't you think?" Rangiku questioned, eager for another performance. "Give me a break Rangiku, this is getting ridiculous. Everyone is simply trying to prove they're better then someone else, I have better things to do then watch people make idiots of themselves." answered Hitsugaya. "This is a lot of fun, don't you think Izuru?" asked Momo as she, lieutenant Izuru Kira of sqad 3, and lieutenant Shuhei Hisagi of squad 9 sat at a table together. "This is getting interesting," Izuru said. "Yeah, I wonder how long it will be before people start getting drunk." replied Shuhei. "You should go up and sing Shuhei," Momo encouraged. "Singing isn't really my thing," Shuhei replied, taking a drink of his beer. "Come on Shuhei, you should at least have a little fun while we're here." Izuru said. "Izuru's right Shuhei, have some fun." Momo agreed.

Shuhei thought for a moment and then grinned, "Alright, but if I go up to sing then the two of you have to go up and sing a duet with each other." he challenged. Momo and Izuru looked at each other and turned a bright shade of red, "The two of us, sing a duet together?" Momo asked. Izuru stuttered, "I-I don't know about that," he replied. "Sure, I think the two of you would sound great together. Besides, it doesn't have to be anything romantic." Shuhei said. Izuru thought about that for a minute, "Well, I guess he's right." the blond stated. "Well, okay then. It's a deal Shuhei, we'll go up and sing after you finish." Momo promised.

Shuhei made his way up to the stage and began looking through the song book, "Hey, it looks like Shuhei is going to sing." Renji observed. "I didn't think that Shuhei liked kareoke much," said Rangiku as she went up to get more sake. "Well, it looks like the kid has come a long way." Kensei said, recognizing Shuhei as the kid he had saved during his time as a captain. "Well Kaname, it looks like your lieutenant has decided to try his hand at kareoke." Gin said, grinning over at Tosen. "It seems so," answered Tosen, stoically. Shuhei looked up and noticed Tosen and Kensei out in the audience, he knew his former captain was here but he didn't expect the man who saved his life nearly 100 years previous to be here as well. He announced that the song he was going to sing was dedicated to the two people he looked up to the most.

"This is getting interesting," Shunsui replied. "I think it's good, Shuhei doesn't express himself very often. He has become more introverted since Aizen's defection." said Ukitake. "The Captain is right, it's good that he 's expressing himself. Shuhei changed a lot after the betrayal." Nanao stated flatly. The song started and an even heavy metal beat came on,

_"I'm tired of being what you want me to be,_

_Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface._

_I don't know what you're expecting of me,_

_Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes."_

Shuhei began singing, his voice deep as he made sure to put meaning into the words he sang. "Hey, the kid isn't bad." commented Love as they watched Shuhei's performance. "Yes, his voice is very good." Hachi agreed.

_"Every step that I take is another mistake to you._

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there,_

_Become so tired, so muc more aware._

_I'm becoming this, all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you._

_Can't you see that you're smothering me?_

_Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control._

_Cause everything that you thought I would be_

_Has fallen apart right in front of you."_

The music became much more upbeat, Shuhei became lost in the words as he sang. Did Kensei recognize him after all these years? Did his former captain realize the pain he caused to not only Shuhei himself, but Captain Komamura as well? Shuhei didn't know, but he still carried on singing. "Well Kaname, it seems your lieutenant still cares about you." Gin said, pausing for a moment from taking pictures. Tosen took a drink of his whiskey and nodded, "Yes, the boy always did like to idolize others." he answered.

_"Every step that I take is another mistake to you,_

_And every second I waste is more then I can take._

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there,_

_Become so tired, so much more aware._

_I'm becoming this, all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you._

_And I know I may end up falling too_

_But I know you were just like me,_

_With someone disappointed in you."_

As Shuhei continued singing he thought about everything that had happened since Tosen defected, people in the audience were cheering now. After Tosen left the Soul Society, it took the rest of squad 9 awhile to adjust to having only Shuhei in command. Shuhei had often been forced to work over-time in order to make up for everything, Izuru and Momo were the only two who truly understood what he was going through since both of their captains had defected as well. "Shuhei is doing great up there," Momo said as she and Izuru watched their friend's performance. "I must admit, that boy's come a long way since you saved him all those years ago." Shinji replied, playing absently with his glass. "Yeah, the kid didn't turn out half bad." answered Kensei. During his days as captain of squad 9, Kensei had been out on a mission with some of his other squad members when he saw a young Shuhei being attacked by a hollow. Kensei and members of his squad had stepped in to save him, that's what made Shuhei wan to become a Soul Reaper. He wanted to be just as strong and hard working as Kensei, he would show Kensei just how strong he had become. Shuhei began the last two verses of the song, giving everything he had.

_"I've become so numb I can't feel you there,_

_Become so tired, so much more aware._

_I'm becoming this, all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you._

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there,_

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be._

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there,_

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be."_

The song finished and Shuhei stepped off stage, walking back to rejoin Momo and Izuru while the crowd clapped and cheered. "I must say Shuhei, that was a fine performance you put on." Komamura complimented. "Thanks Captain, I did my best." answered Shuhei. "That was great Shuhei," Momo said happily. "Yes, that was a nice performance." Ukitake said kindly. "Well Momo, I held up my part of the deal. Now it's your turn," stated Shuhei to Momo and Izuru. "I know, let's go Izuru." Momo replied, and with that she and Izuru made their way up to the stage.

_**Author's Note:**__ Well everyone, that was the end of chapter 3. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, I will try to start updating more regularly from now on. The first song that was done was an idea from __**TheDrunkenWerewolf**__ and it was called __**"Macho Man" **__by __**The Village People**__, the second song was a request from __**Gypsygrrl**__ and it was called __**"Numb" **__by __**Linkin Park**__. Anyway, that's all there is for this chapter. Please read and review and send any song requests you have through review or PM, until the next chapter everyone^^ take care, and thank you for your continued support^_^_


	4. Chapter 4

**BLEACH KAREOKE MADNESS**

_**Author's Note**__: Hey everyone, Ceres-Hime here with another exciting chapter of Bleach Kareoke Madness. I am in need of song ideas, so if you have any song requests that you would like the characters to do please send them to me via PM or review. I will include all songs requested, I would like to give my thanks to __**TheDrunkenWerewolf**__ for inspiration for this story as well as for offering to be my beta for stories. As always, I do not own Bleach, or any of the characters associated with it, nor do I own any of the songs included in this story. All Bleach characters are owned by Tite Kubo, and songs are owned by their respective artists. Without further delay, here is chapter 4 of Bleach Kareoke Madness, please enjoy everyone^_^_

**CHAPTER 4**

Momo and Izuru looked through the songbooks, trying to decide what song to choose. "What kind of song would you like to do Izuru?" inquired Momo. "It doesn't really matter to me, whatever you're comfortable with." Izuru answered. "It looks like Momo is finally being brave enough to sing." said Rangiku, watching Momo and Izuru pick out a song. "Yeah, I'm just surprised she didn't beg me to go up with her." Hitsugaya stated, curious as to what song Momo was going to sing with Izuru. "Well, it seems our lieutenants have decided to to sing a duet together. I'm quite intrigued to see this performance," Aizen said smiling, his dark brown eyes showing his curiosity. Gin smiled, "Yeah, so am I. My lieutenant has always been shy about expressing himself, I'll get good pictures from this."

Aizen looked over at Gin, "Would you be so kind as to make doubles?" he asked. Gin's grin widened, "Why of course Sosuke, I'd be more than happy to pring out a copy for ya."

Izuru, after spotting Gin sitting in the audience was becoming increasingly nervous about this performance. He knew all too well, the kinds of jokes his former captain liked to make, and he had no doubt that now would be any different. "I can't believe we really have to do this," Izuru said, becoming red in the face. "I think it will be fun, we can impress not only the Gotei but our captains as well." replied Momo. She too, had seen Aizen sitting in the audience and was determined to do whatever she could to impress him. "Yeah I guess, it's Captain Ichimaru's jokes I'm worried about." Izuru stated nervously. "Don't be so worried Izuru, are you ready?" questioned Momo, after putting their request in and waiting for the song to start. The music started and a slow, sweet melody began to play.

**Momo**:

_"We were strangers starting out on a journey,_

_Never dreaming what we'd have to go through._

_Now here we are,_

_And I'm suddenly standing at the beginning with you."_

Momo's voice was soft and sweet as she began to sing, "Momo can really sing, can't she captain?" Rangiku asked, entranced by the song. Hitsugaya nodded, but didn't say anything as he watched the performance.

**Izuru**:

_"No one told me I was going to find you,_

_Unexpected, what you did to my heart._

_When I lost hope_

_You were there to remind me, this is the start."_

**Momo and Izuru**:

_"And life is a road, and I want to keep going._

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowing,_

_Life is a road, now and forever._

_Wonderful journey,_

_I'll be there, when the world stops turning._

_I'll be there, when the storm is through._

_In the end, I want to be standing at the beginning with you."_

As the song continued Momo and Izuru began to dance, Izuru twirling Momo around on stage. "Wow, Izuru's a good singer." Renji stated. "Yeah, he may be quiet but he can put on a good performance." Rukia answered, amazed at how well Izuru could sing. Meanwhile over at his table, Shuhei smiled. "Well, it looks like my plan worked."

"You set them up, didn't you Shuhei?" Rangiku questioned suspiciously, looking over at Shuhei. "Of course I did, neither one of them were making the move so someone had to do it. Don't tell me you can't see their feelings for each other Rangiku, it's obvious they like each other." Shuhei answered. "Of course I see it, they're just shy." said Rangiku. Hitsugaya glared over at Shuhei, "I can't believe you set them up Hisgai,"

"Um, sorry captain. I only thought it would be nice to help them realize their true feelings for each other." Shuhei answered, feeling Hitsugaya's annoyance. Toshiro Hitsugaya was captain of squad 10, and he was one of the youngest captains in the Gotei 13. He was very level headed, and had one of the most powerful ice based zanpaktous in the Soul Society, he had been friends with Momo since they were children and was very protective over her. As Momo and Izuru danced, Gin got up close to the stage so he could take pictures.

**Momo**:

_"We were strangers,_

_On a crazy adventure."_

**Izuru**:

_"Never dreaming,_

_How our dreams would come true."_

**Momo and Izuru**:

_"Now here we stand, unafraid of the future._

_At the beginning with you,_

_And life is a road, and I want to keep going._

_Love is a river I want to keep flowing,_

_Life is a road, now and forever._

_Wonderful journey,_

_I'll be there, when the world stops turning._

_I'll be there, when the storm is through._

_In the end, I want to be standing at the beginning with you."_

The crowd was cheering as Momo and Izuru danced around the stage, "This is a great performance," Orihime said happily. "Yeah, those two are great singers." Uryuu said. While Gin happily took pictures with his camera, Aizen sat there watching the performance with much amusement. "It seems my lieutenant has come a long way since I left, I made the right choice in using her." he thought. "This is a very nice performance, Momo and Izuru are doing a good job." Nanao commented. Ukitake nodded, "Yes, they are both excellant singers and are drawing quite a crowd."

There numerous people in the audience who began dancing to the music, Uryuu nudged Ichigo's arm.

"Come on Ichigo, aren't you going to ask Orihime to dance with you?"

"What do you mean, why would I do that?" Ichigo asked, confused by Uryuu's question. "Come on Ichigo, are you really that dense? Guys always ask the girl they like if she'd like to dance, go on already." Uryuu answered. "Hey, who are you calling dense?" demanded Ichigo. "I'm calling you dense, because you don't know something as simply as that!" Uryuu yelled back. "Hmph, whatever. Uh, hey Orihime, do you want to dance?" questioned Ichigo, turning to Orihime. Orihime's face lit up, "Why of course Ichigo, I'd love to dance." she replied as she let Ichigo lead her to the dance floor. Ichigo spun and twirled Orihime around on the dance floor, "Well, you'd never think Ichigo could actually dance." Rukia commented. "Yeah, seeing as he has little knowledge of anything else." Renji agreed. As Momo and Izuru started into the final verses of the song, everyone was cheering. "Wow captain, Momo is doing good up there isn't she?" questioned Rangiku. Hitsugaya nodded, "Yeah, I never realized she was that good of a singer." he replied.

**Momo and Izuru**:

_"I knew there was somebody somewhere,_

_Like me, alone in the dark._

_Now I know my dream will live on,_

_I've been waiting so long._

_Nothing's gonna tear us apart._

_And life is a road, and I wanna keep going._

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowing,_

_Life is a road, now and forever._

_Wonderful journey,_

_I'll be there, when the world stops turning._

_I'll be there, when the storm is through._

_In the end, I want to be standing at the beginning with you._

_Life is a road, and I wanna keep going._

_Love is a river I wanna keep going on..."_

**Momo**:

_"Starting out on a journey,"_

**Momo and Izuru**:

_"Life is a road, and I wanna keep going._

_Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing._

_In the end, I wanna be standing at the beginning with you."_

As the song came to an end Izuru did something he had been wanting to do for awhile, but was too shy. He pulled Momo close into his embrace and kissed her passionately, Momo blushed deeply for a moment but then returned the kiss with equal passion. Everyone in the audience stood and cheered as Momo and Izuru made their way back to their seats, holding hands and both blushing brightly. "Hey, good job up there Izuru." Shuhei replied, smirking. Izuru glared at his upper classmate, "I'm going to get you for this later, Shuhei."

"That was a good performance Momo," Hitsugaya commented. "Really, did you think so Toshiro?" questioned Momo. Hitsugaya scowled, "I've told you before Momo, it's Captain Hitsugaya."

"Oh come on, we're not even on the job tonight." Momo protested. "She's right Captain, give her a break." said Rangiku.

"So Gin, were you able to get the pictures?" questioned Aizen. "Yep, I got ya quite a few good ones. I'll print em' out and give them to ya when we get back to Las Noches, they turned out well." Gin answered. "I look forward to seeing them then," said Aizen.

"Well, I'd say this is getting fun. People are starting to get drunk too, even better." said Kisuke Urahara, former captain of Squad 12: Research And Development. "Yeah, I'm enjoying watching this. I wonder if Aizen or any of the other Espada are going to perform," Yoruichi Shihoin replied, former captain of Squad 2: Stealth And Punishment Squad. "Hey Soi Fon, you should go up there." Urahara teased, glancing over at Soi Fon. Soi Fon glared at the former captain, she had never liked him even when he was a captain.

"Not on your life Kisuke,"

"Come on Soi Fon, have fun. I would like it if you went up and sang something," Yoruichi said, putting her arm around Soi Fon. Soi Fon blushed a bright red, she had always admired Yoruichi and wanted to be just like her. She always did whatever she could to impress her, "Well-well okay Lady Yoruichi, I guess I'll go up." Soi Fon answered. "Very good, I'll go put your song in." said Yoruichi as she went up to the DJ.

"Say Rose, you should go up and sing something." Love suggested, pouring himself yet another glass of beer. "No thanks, I'm happy to just watch for now." answered Rose. "Aww come on Rose, you love making music. Go up and sing something, go on, go on!" Mashiro said, hanging over Kensei's shoulder. "Will you shut up already Mashiro, you're getting annoying. And, why do you have to hang all over me?" demanded Kensei. Mashiro hugged Kensei's neck tightly, "Because it's fun Kensei, don't be such a spoiled sport."

"Why, you little brat!" Kensei said angrily. "Alright you two, that's enough already. Don't go making fools of yourselves," replied Lisa.

Soi Fon slowly made her way up to the stage, where Yoruichi was putting her song request in. "Uh, L-Lady Yoruichi..." she began. "There, I've put your song request in. Have fun up there Soi Fon," Yoruichi said, smiling as she went to sit back down. "I wouldn't have thought Soi Fon would go up to sing." Ukitake commented. "I think she's only doing it because Yoruichi asked her to," Hitsugaya answered. "Yes, Captain Soi Fon is rather attatched to her." noted Shunsui, smiling. Soi Fon stood on stage waiting for the song to start, what she heard was not what she expected. Upbeat techno music began playing from the speakers, Soi Fon became red with embarassment.

_"Oh-o-o-oa, oh-o-o-o_

_Oh-o-o-oa, oh-o-o-o_

_Sweet little bumble bee,_

_I know what you want from me._

_Dup-i-dup-i-do la da_

_Dup-i-dup-i-do la da_

_Sweet little bumble bee,_

_More than just a fantasy._

_Dup-i-dup-i-do la da_

_Dup-i-dup-i-do la da_

_My heart skips a beat when you walk in the room,_

_I go boom, boom, boom, you go zoom, zoom, zoom._

_You're my playboy, playtoy, lover, my friend._

_I want to be with you until the end."_

Everyone in the audience laughed and cheered at watching Soi Fon doing a techno song, it was known throughout the Soul Society that the hard-working captain of the Punishment Squad avoided anything upbeat and flashy. She rarely listened to music, and when she did, it was usually hard rock or some sort of heavy music. "Now, this is entertainment." Hitsugaya said, smiling. "Yeah, I bet Yoruichi is getting a kick out of this." replied Shunsui. "Is Captain Soi Fon drunk?" Shuhei inquired, shocked that Soi Fon was singing a song like this. Momo frowned at him, "That's not very nice Shuhei, not everyone is always what they seem to be."

"Come on Momo, Captain Soi Fon is one of the toughest captains there is aside from Captain Zaraki. This isn't exactly her style of music," Shuhei responded. Izuru shrugged, "She probably just wanted to have fun and do something different." he stated.

_"I give my heart and my soul to you,_

_To make you see it's true._

_I'm so confused, baby can't you see?_

_Please come rescue me._

_Sweet little bumble bee,_

_I know what you want from me._

_Dup-i-dup-i-do la da_

_Dup-i-dup-i-do la da_

_Sweet little bumble bee,_

_More than just a fantasy._

_Dup-i-dup-i-do la da_

_Dup-i-dup-i-do la da_

_Oh-o-o-oa, Oh-o-o-o_

_Oh-o-o-oa, Oh-o-o-o_

_Dup-i-dup-i-do la da_

_Dup-i-dup-i-do la da_

_Oh-o-o-oa, Oh-o-o-o_

_Dup-i-dup-i-do la da_

_Dup-i-dup-i-do la da_

_I started to cry when you walked out that door,_

_You go bye, bye, bye, I go why, why, why._

_I'm so lonely and only waiting for you,_

_To come back and tell me I love you._

_I give my heart and my soul to you,_

_To make you see it's true._

_I'm so confused, baby, can't you see?_

_Please come rescue me."_

"Good choice of song, Yoruichi." Urahara complimented, cracking a smile. "Thanks Kisuke, I thought it was a fitting song for her to do." Yoruichi replied. "I've got to get pictures of this, who'd a' thought that someone like Soi Fon would sing this song." said Gin, getting up close to take pictures. As Soi Fon waited for the rest of the lyrics to come up, she couldn't think of anything except how embarassed she was. She had admired Yoruichi for so long, and always seemed to lose her voice around the former Squad 2 captain. Ichigo laughed, "This is great, Soi Fon's so uptight and she's singing something like this."

"Grow up Ichigo, there's nothing wrong with her singing this song." Uryuu stated pushing his glasses up on his nose. "I didn't say there was anything wrong with it Uryuu, it's just not a song I would imagine her singing." snapped Ichigo. "It is unusual, but with her zanpaktou being similar to a bee stinger I can see why she chose this song." Rukia said. "I think it was Yoruichi who picked the song." informed Chad. "Well, I'm not surprised." said Renji.

_"Sweet little bumble bee,_

_I know what you want from me._

_Dup-i-dup-i-do la da_

_Dup-i-dup-i-do la da_

_Sweet little bumble bee,_

_More than just a fantasy._

_Dup-i-dup-i-do la da_

_Dup-i-dup-i-do la da_

_Oh-o-o-oa, oh-o-o-o_

_Dup-i-dup-i-do la da_

_Dup-i-dup-i-do la da_

_Oh-o-o-oa, oh-o-o-o_

_Dup-i-dup-i-do la da_

_Dup-i-dup-i-do la da_

_Oh-o-o-oa, oh-o-o-o_

_Dup-i-dup-i-do la da_

_Dup-i-dup-i-do la da_

_Dup-i-dup-i-do la da_

_Dup-i-dup-i-do la da_

_Dup-i-dup-i-do la da_

_Dup-i-dup-i-do la da"_

As Soi Fon went into the last verses of the song, she couldn't wait for it to end. She was very embarassed at doing this kind of song, but she decided she would do it for Yoruichi. She did anything she could to please her, now was no different. "This is just damn disturbing," Grimmjow stated. "I think it's a rather good song, I would do it myself if it wasn't being done." replied the scientist, and eighth Espada Szyael Apporo Grantz.  
"Humph, only someone as twisted as you would say something stupid like that." answered Grimmjow. "Captain Soi Fon is doing great up there, I never thought she would do a song that was so out of her comfort zone." said one of Ukitake's third seats, Kiyone Kotetsu. "I think it's quite a fine performance, Soi Fon has a nice voice." Ukitake answered. "Yeah Kiyone, I'd like to see you go up there and sing something. You probably can't even sing," said Ukitake's second third seat, Sentaro Kotsubaki. After Ukitake's former lieutenant, Kaien Shiba was killed by a hollow, Kiyone and Sentaro became his acting lieutenants. Though they were only both third seats, they often argued about whoes loyalty was better. "Oh really Sentaro, well the captain would have to wear ear plugs if he had to listen to you!" Kiyone yelled, getting up in Sentaro's face. "Is that so, well your voice would have the captain running out just to get away from you!" Sentaro shot back. Ukitake sighed, "He we go,"

Shunsui looked over at his best friend, "You really need a new lieutenant." he said, patting Ukitake's shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm used to it by now." Ukitake replied. "I don't see how you manage to get anything done, with these two arguing all the time." Nanao commented. "It's alright Nanao, I manage." answered Ukitake, smiling kindly at Nanao.

_"Sweet litt bumble bee,_

_I know what you want from me._

_Dup-i-dup-i-do la da_

_Dup-i-dup-i-do la da_

_Sweet little bumble bee,_

_More than just a fantasy._

_Dup-i-dup-i-do la da_

_Dup-i-dup-i-do la da_

_Oh-o-o-oa, oh-o-o-o_

_Dup-i-dup-i-do la da_

_Dup-i-dup-i-do la da_

_Oh-o-o-oa, oh-o-o-o_

_Dup-i-dup-i-do la da_

_Dup-i-dup-i-do la da"_

The song ended, and people couldn't stop laughing and clapping as Soi Fon stepped off the stage. "That was a good job Soi Fon," Yoruichi stated. "Uh, thank you Lady Yoruichi." replied Soi Fon. "Hey Soi Fon, I didn't know you had it in you. That song fits you just right," Urahara teased. Soi Fon glared at him, "Shut up Kisuke, I didn't ask for your opinion."

"That was great, I got a lot of good pictures from that one." Gin said, looking through his pictures from Soi Fon's performance. "That was quite amusing, I wouldn't have thought that someone has strong-willed as Soi Fon would sing that kind of song." replied Aizen, going up to the bar for more shots. "This is getting interesting, most people are probably beginning to get drunk about now." Shinji stated, being slightly buzzed himself. "That'll come soon enough, especially considering how long we've been here." Love said. "Well, that was an interesting performance." said Renji. "Yeah, I wonder what's next." Ichigo said.

_**Author's Note**__: Well everyone, that was the end of chapter 4. I hope you all liked it, the song that Momo and Izuru did was called __**"At The Beginning"**__ by __**Richard Marx and Donna Lewis**__ and the song that Soi Fon did was a request by my friend __**TigressLuna**__ called __**"Bumble Bee"**__ by __**Bambee**__. I hope everyone liked this chapter, remember that I accept any song requests for characters. Please send them to me via PM or review, please read and review my story. Special thanks to my beta, and the person who inspired me to write this story, __**TheDrunkenWerewolf**__. Until next time everybody, I will try to post again as soon as possible^_^ ~Ceres-Hime~ _


	5. Chapter 5

**BLEACH KAREOKE MADNESS**

_**Author's Note:**__ Hey everyone, I'm here with another exciting chapter of Bleach kareoke madness. As always, I do not own Bleach or any of the songs used in this story, everything belongs to their respective creators. Thanks goes to my beta, and the inspiration for my story, __**TheDrunkenWerewolf**__^^ If there are any requests that you have, please send them via PM or review, and now here's chapter 5 of Bleach Kareoke Madness._

**Chapter 5**

Once everyone had gotten over the humor of Soi Fon's performance, all went quiet. "That was quite a performance," Ukitake replied. "Yeah, I never thought I'd see someone as uptight as Soi Fon sing." commented Shunsui. "Well, who's going to sing now?" Rukia questioned. Ichigo leaned over to Rukia, "What about Byakuya, think we could get him to go up?" inquired Ichigo. "Huh, my brother?" Rukia asked, in surprise. "Yeah, why not. He's so serious all the time, we should get him to go up and sing. I don't think the captain is really interested in performing, plus I think he'd have both our heads if we tried to make him go up there." Renji said. "That's why Rukia should be the one to get him to go up there," replied Ichigo. "Why do you want my brother to sing so badly Ichigo?" Rukia questioned. "I just want to see him have some fun, he's too uptight all the time." answered Ichigo. "That's how the nobles are Ichigo, we are taught to be respectful at all times." Rukia explained. "Well, your brother needs to lighten up a little. Come on Rukia, try to get him to sing something." Ichigo encouraged. "Alright, alright already." said Rukia. "Well, this should be interesting. I'd love to see how things turn out," Renji stated, smirking. "Brother, have you considered going up and singing?" questioned Rukia, turning to her brother who was sitting at a table behind her and Ichigo. "Why would I want to sing?" Byakuya answered. "I just thought you might like to sing something, I'd like it if you went up and sang." said Rukia. Byakuya was quiet for a minute, "Very well Rukia, I shall go up and sing something." Byakuya said, getting up from his chair and making his way up to the stage. "See, I told you he'd listen to you Rukia." replied Renji when Rukia sat back down. Ukitake smiled, "It seems Byakuya has decided to go up and sing," he said. "Yeah, this should be very interesting." answered Shunsui.

Byakuya looked through the song books, trying to pick a song he knew he could sing well. He wasn't used to human past times in the World Of The Living, but knew that Rukia would be pleased to see him enjoying himself. Finally he came across a song that he had heard once on a past visit, that song had brought back memories of his late wife, and Rukia's sister, Hisana so he decided that to honor his late wife and the one he had adopted as his own sister he would sing it. "With how uptight Byakuya is, I'm surprised he's even here." Urahara commented as he watched Bykauya put his song request in. "I'm a little surprised myself, but my guess is that he came here for his sister's sake." Yoruichi stated. "I wonder what song Captain Kuchiki is going to sing, this should be fun. He's never really expressed himself that much," said Orihime. "Hey Captain, what do you think Captain Kuchiki is going to sing?" questioned Rangiku, looking over at Hitsugaya. "I don't know, but I'm interested to find out." Hitsugaya answered. "Toshiro's right, Captain Kuchiki isn't very outgoing and prefers to keep to himself." Momo said, curious to hear Byakuya sing. The song started and soft metal music played through the speakers.

_"Despite the lies that you're making,_

_Your love is mine for the taking._

_My love is just waiting,_

_To turn your tears to roses."_

Byakuya started out singing softly, his voice even with the beat of the music. The music began to get more upbeat as he continued to sing.

_"Despite the lies that you're making,_

_Your love is mine for the taking._

_My love is just waiting,_

_To turn your tears to roses._

_I will be the one that's gonna hold you,_

_I will be the one that you run to._

_My love is a burning, consuming fire."_

Byakuya's voice was very deep, but even toned when he began to really sing. Ichigo watched in surprise, "Wow Rukia, he's not half bad up there."

Rukia glared at him, "Well what did you expect Ichigo, my brother's not stupid."

"I didn't say he was, I just didn't think he'd be that good." Ichigo answered. "Captain Kuchiki is a very good singer, don't you think Izuru?" inquired Momo as they watched Byakuya's performance. "Yeah he is, better then I thought." answered Izuru.

_"No, you'll never be alone._

_When darkness comes, I'll light the night with stars._

_Hear the whispers in the dark,_

_No, you'll never be alone._

_When darkness comes, you know I'm never far._

_Hear the whispers in the dark,_

_Whispers in the dark._

_You feel so lonely and ragged,_

_You lay here, broken and naked._

_My love is just waiting,_

_To clothe you in crimson roses._

_I will be the one that's gonna find you,_

_I will be the one that's gonna guide you._

_My love is a burning, consuming fire."_

As Byakuya sang, his voice became very even pitched. The audience was cheering him on, amazed at how well the head of the noble Kuchiki Clan could sing. "Captain Kuchiki is better then even I thought he'd be," Hitsugaya commented, slightly amazed at how well Byakuya was singing. "Yeah I know, he's sure raising quite a crowd." agreed Rangiku. "Well, the captain of Squad 6 is sure going all out." Shinji said. "Yeah, he's not doing half bad." answered Rose. "Say, Captain Aizen, Byakuya Kuchiki is sure doing well for himself isn't he?" Gin questioned. "Of course, nothing less then what I would have expected from the head of the Kuchiki House." Aizen stated as Gin continued to take pictures of the performance. As Byakuya went into the last verses of the song, he thought about many things in his life. He had gone against his family's rule when he married Hisana, a commoner to the streets of Rukon. Hisana had spent her whole life searching for Rukia, whom she had left behind as a baby and Byakuya stood by her side all the while. After Hisana died, he adopted Rukia into his family and though he did not show it, he cared deeply for her as his own.

_"No, you'll be never be alone._

_When darkness comes, I'll light the night with stars._

_Hear the whispers in the dark,_

_No, you'll never be alone._

_When darkness comes, you know I'm never far._

_Hear the whispers in the dark,_

_No, you'll never be alone._

_When darkness come, I'll light the night with stars._

_Hear the whispers in the dark,_

_No, you'll never be alone._

_When darkness comes, you know I'm never far._

_Hear the whispers in the dark,_

_Whispers in the dark._

_Whispers in the dark,_

_Whispers in the dark."_

As the song ended, Byakuya placed the microphone in the stand and everyone stood up and cheered. "That was a very good job, brother." Rukia praised as Byakuya sat down at their table. "That was a very good performance, Captain Kuchiki did well." Nanao commented. "Yes he did, though I'm not surprised." Ukitake said. "That was a fine performance, wasn't it Captain?" questioned Retsu Unohana, Captain of Squad 4: Medical Squad to Komamura. "Yes it was, Captain Kuchiki did a fine job." answered Komamura. "Did you really think it would be any less, Captain?" Shuhei asked. "Of course not Shuhei, I would never expect any less of him." stated Komamura. "You're better then I thought you would be Byakuya," Ichigo commented. "That was an excellant performance, Captain." Renji complimented. "Thank you Renji, I'm glad you approve." answered Byakuya.

"Well I must say, this is turning into a very eventful evening." Ukitake said as he sat at the table with Nanao and Shunsui. "You're right Captain Ukitake, everyone is having a fun time." Nanao said, smiling at Ukitake. "I think I'm going to go up and have some fun," said Shunsui suddenly, standing up and getting ready to go up on stage. "You're going to sing Shunsui?" Ukitake said, a little surprised. "Of course Jushiro, why shouldn't I enjoy myself?" asked Shunsui. "You just want to enjoy yourself to get drunk." Nanao replied flatly. "Oh that's so mean Nanao, there's more to bars than just getting drunk." said Shunsui as he made his way up to the stage. "Hey look captain, Captain Kyoraku is going up now." Rangiku said, happily pointing up to the stage where Shunsui stood. Hitsugaya was quiet for a minute,

"I don't know whether that's a good thing or not," "Hey Lisa, isn't that your former captain?" Love asked, as they watched Shunsui look through the songs. "Yeah it is, he's always been nothing but an perverted idiot." answered Lisa. "Well if I recall, you were something of a pervert yourself back in the day Lisa." Shinji stated. "What do you mean was, she still is." said Kensei. Shunsui continued to look through the song books until he finally found one, when he looked back out into the audience and saw his former lieutenant sitting at the table with the other Vizards his smile widened as he went to go put his request in. "I'm not sure whether to be pissed at him or be happy that he's enjoying himself." Nanao said. "Let Shunsui have some fun Nanao, you don't always have to be so hard on him." said Ukitake, smiling kindly.

"This is dedicated to two special ladies out there," Shunsui announced, standing up on stage. Ichigo just stared, "What in the world is he talking about?" About that time slow piano music began playing, and Shunsui began.

_**Spoken**__: "A one woman man's what I want to be,_

_To stay by her side so faithfully._

_I would if I could,_

_But it's just no good._

_Cause there's two perfect girls for me, alright!"_

Everyone in the audience looked at each other in confusion, "What the hell is this all about?" Renji asked. Nanao glared, "This better not be what I think it's turning into," Ukitake sighed slightly, a smile on his face. _"I hope Shunsui remembers the trouble he could get himself into, then again, he always acted before thinking anyway."_

_**Sung**__: "Nanao, oh Nanao!_

_Lisa, oh Lisa!_

_A one woman man's what I want to be,_

_But, there's two perfect girls for me._

_Oh yeah!_

_Officer Nanao, oh can't you see?_

_You can lock me up, and throw away the key._

_Nanao, if loving you's a crime then sentence me now and I'll do the time._

_My uniform beauty is simply the best,_

_She's got my heart under house arrest._

_But before that cop names me her boy,_

_I'm head over heels, head over heels for a nurse named Lisa..."_

Everyone began laughing uncontrollably as the piano music turned into heavy guitar, "Oh, the captain has really done it with his lieutenant this time." Shuhei stated, noting the look on Nanao's face. Izuru nodded, "He'll be lucky if he gets out of here alive." "What the hell is that idiot doing up there?" Kensei asked, watching Shunsui get very much into his performance. "What else, he's making a fool out of himself again." replied Lisa, annoyance on her face. "That moron is going to pay, and pay big time for this." Nanao promised through gritted teeth as she fought the urge to go up and kill him right then and there.

_"Nanao, oh Nanao!_

_Lisa, oh Lisa!_

_A one woman man's what I want to be,_

_But, there's two perfect girls for me._

_All right!_

_Nurse Lisa, won't you please cure me of this bad diease?_

_Oh Lisa, the diagnosis is bleak._

_When I see your face my knees get weak,_

_Well I'm burning up,_

_I got the fever._

_She's my perfect nurse and I'll never leave her,_

_Her bedside manner has healed so many._

_So why am I in love,_

_Why am I in love with Officer Nanao?_

_Yeah!"_

"That bastard is going to pay for this!" Nanao said angrily. "I don't think Captain Kyoraku realizes just how far in he's getting himself," Rangiku replied. Hitsugaya watched on, half amused and half annoyed. "The captain doesn't always realize things that he's supposed to."

Down in the audience, Gin continued to take pictures and was very much amused at how deeply Shunsui was getting into his song. "This is turning out to be a fun night, Captain Aizen. Captain Kyoraku must already be drunk and not see how bad he has it with his lieutenant." "That is very likely Gin, though I am not surprised in the least. He never was the brightest person in the world when it came to his lieutenant." Aizen answered, playing with his shot glass. "Are you pissed off Lisa?" Love asked. "No, what's the point? That moron doesn't listen anyone anyway, I might as well talk to this table." "Hey, that reminds me of someone else I know," Kensei stated, glancing over at Mashiro as he made the comment. She frowned, "You're so mean Kensei, how can you say something like that about me?" whinned Mashiro. Kensei growled, "That's the reason why, now will you shut up and stop acting like a spoiled brat?"

_"Nanao, oh Nanao!_

_Lisa, oh Lisa!_

_A one woman man's what I want to be,_

_But, there's two perfect girls for me._

_All right! Swing it!_

_Aw Nanao!_

_Whooo!_

_A one woman man's what I want to be,_

_But, there's two perfect girls for me._

_Oh, I've tried and I've tried._

_And I've searched way deep inside,_

_From these two, I won't choose._

_I can't stand the bad news about the name of the girl that I'm gonna lose,_

_This can't go on,_

_Enough is enough._

_I've gotta pick one no matter how tough,_

_It's time for eeny-meeny-miny-mo..._

_But wait a second!_

_Wait a second, what's her name?_

_I've gotta know,_

_I've just gotta know!"_

Everyone in the audience could not stop laughing, many of them cheered and some joined Shunsui in singing. "Nanao, you shouldn't be so hard on Shunsui. He's only having a fun time, that's what we're here for." Ukitake kindly advised, knowing that it was only a matter of time before Shunsui found himself in real trouble. "With all due respect Captain Ukitake, embarrassing the hell out of me is not the idea of a good time." answered Nanao, glaring at the 13th squad captain. Ukitake recoiled slightly, mentally cursing his best friend for putting him through the role of trying to calm his lieutenant down. "Well it seems, that Shunsui is having quite a fun time up there." Unohana observed, having stayed silent all this time.

"What the hell is this shit? Is this their idea of fun?" Nnoitora demanded. "Calm yourself Nnoitora, this is what the humans call having a good time so we might as well enjoy ourselves." Ulquiorra replied, his normal stoic voice not wavering. Grimmjow nodded in agreement with Nnoitora, "This is completely pointless, and a waste of our time!" "Well we don't have a choice, it's what Lord Aizen wants now stop complaining." Ulquiorra answered back, slight annoyance in his voice now.

Shunsui smiled and grinned, looking out at Nanao and Lisa as he went into the final verses of the song. "This is, uh, amusing, don't you think so Toshiro?" implied Momo. Hitsugaya glared at Momo, "No, not really. I think Captain Kyoraku has gotten himself into more trouble then he realizes, and stop calling me Toshiro."

_"Oh Nanao, oh Nanao!  
Lisa, oh Lisa!_

_A one woman's man what I want to be,_

_But there's..._

_One, no, two!_

_Three! Four! Five! Six! Seven!_

_So many perfect girls for me!"_

Shunsui finished his song with a bang, all the girls swarmed the stage trying to get to him, "That was, um, interesting." Shunsui replied, not sure exactly what to say. "Good, now that bastard's going to pay for making a fool out of me." growled Nanao, storming over to her captain. Ukitake sighed, now that his friend had finished singing he could see that he was going to have to do some argument control before someone got hurt. "I don't think things are going to end well for Captain Kyoraku," Isane observed. Her captain smiled, "That's what medics are for, Isane."

_**Author's Note**__: Okay everyone, that was the end of chapter 5. ~bows~ I am so sorry to everyone out there, for uploading so late. I've been very busy these last few months, but I will start trying to post a chapter or two at least every other week so please be patient with me. The songs that were used in this chapter were __**Whispers In The Dark**__ by __**Skillet**__ and __**Two Perfect Girls**__, it's the __**Pokemon**__ song that Brock sings for Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy but I decided that it would add more humor to the song to replace the names with Nanao and Lisa so I hope you liked them. Credit for inspiration to write this story goes to __**TheDrunkenWerewolf**__, please check her stories out. If anyone has song requests, please send them via review or PM. Thank you all very much, for reading. This is Ceres, and I hope you'll stick around^^ ~Ceres-Hime~_


	6. Chapter 6

**BLEACH KARAOKE MADNESS**

_**Author's Note/Disclaimer:**__ Ceres here, with another chapter of Bleach Karaoke Madness. I'm trying to work more on uploading chapters within a timely manner, so please be patient with me. This is turning out to be an enjoyable fanfiction for me to write, I'm looking for requests for songs because I'm running out of ideas for songs the characters should sing. Credit for the inspiration to write this story goes to __**TheDrunkenWerewolf**__, she has a Bleach karaoke story of her own and gave me the idea of writing my own story. I plan to have this story be about 15 chapters minimum, I'm not sure if it will be more than that or not. Nothing regarding Bleach or the songs used belong to me, Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo and all songs used are owned by their original artists. So, I hope you enjoy chapter 6 of Bleach Karaoke Madness._

**Chapter 6**

Shunsui didn't have time to think about much before he saw Nanao storm over to him looking meaner and angrier then he had ever seen her.

"Captain Kyoraku, of all the stunts you've pulled over the years this tops them! How dare you insult me in front of the entire Gotei 13, not to mention everyone else here! You are going to pay for this, and pay big!"

Shunsui gave a nervous smile, "Aww Nanao, it was all a joke. Please don't take it like that." said Shunsui. "You call that a joke?" Nanao demanded. "Um, well..." Shunsui stuttered, not sure what to say that wouldn't get him killed or skinned. Hesitantly Ukitake approached the two, "Jushiro, help me." pleaded Shunsui hiding behind him. Ukitake sighed, trying to pick his words carefully to avoid being the next on Nanao's hit list. "I don't think Shusnui meant any harm Lietenant Ise, I don't really think there is a reason to get this angry." Ukitake tried to explain. Nanao glared and rounded on Ukitake, "What are you talking about Captain Ukitake, are you saying he had a right to insult me?" she asked. Ukitake recoiled, now it was his turn to be nervous. "Not at all Lieutenant Ise, but I don't think you shouldn't be so hard on him." he tried. "I think Liutenant Ise has both Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyoraku on her list now," Renji noted. "They'd better both be careful before there's nothing left of them." Rangiku added. "I can't believe you're letting him get away with this Captain Ukitake!" stated Nanao, glaring at Ukitake. "It isn't that at all, but I don't think we should be fighting in a public place like this." Ukitake said, trying to defend his friend before Nanao decided to have his head. Momo watched the situation, a worried look on her face. "Someone should break them up, they shouldn't be fighting." "It isn't our place Momo, they'll work it out." Izuru replied, grabbing Momo's hand as she made to stand up. Momo sighed, "I hope so," she said, sitting back down. "Come on Little Nanao, don't be such a spoiled sport." said Shunsui in a sweet voice. "Don't even think about trying that with me Captain, it won't work." Nanao warned, turning her glare back to Shunsui. "That is enough from all of you," ordered Head Captain Yamamoto, standing up from his seat. Nanao, Shunsui, and Ukitake turned, "Yamamoto-Sensei." Ukitake said, turning to face the Head Captain. "I am disappointed in all of you, members of my Gotei 13 trying to get into an argument with each other in a public place. You bring disgrace to us all with your behavior, sit down this instant. You can deal with this when we return to the Soul Society." Yamamoto said, a displeased look on his face. "Head Captain, I apologize for my behavior." stated Nanao, bowing in respect. "We both apologize Head Captain, I didn't want a fight to break out here so I stepped in." Ukitake explained before dragging Shunsui back to their seats, Nanao following them.

"Well, at least that's settled." observed Izuru. "Yeah, but knowing the lieutenant there's sure to be trouble for Captain Kyoraku later." Shuhei said. "Well since no one is doing anything, I'll go sing." Rangiku announced, standing up from her chair. Hitsugaya looked at her, a bit surprised. "You sing?" Rangiku looked at him and smiled, "Of course Captain, do you think I can't sing?" she asked. "It isn't that, it's just that I've never heard you sing before." Hitsugaya answered. "Well, you'll get to hear me now. I think I'm rather good, if I do say so myself." commented Rangiku, smiling as she made her way up to the stage. Gin watched as Rangiku went up to the stage to put her song request in with the DJ, "She's never let anyone hear her sing, not even me." he thought. "Well, well Gin, it looks like Captain Hitsugaya's lieutenant is trying her hand at karaoke." Aizen noted. Gin turned to Aizen and smiled with his usual wide grin, "Yes it does Captain Aizen,"

Rangiku put her request in and waited for the music to begin, the pub was soon filled with the beat of Irish drums and other instruments. "What song is she singing?" asked Hitsugaya, becoming more curious. "I guess we're about to find out," Izuru replied. "I didn't know that Lieutenant Matsumoto sang." said Renji. "Neither did I, I've never heard her sing before." Rukia added.

"_I wish I was on yonder hill,_

_Tis there I'd sit and cry my fill._

_And every tear would turn a mill,_

_Is go dte tu mo mhuirnin slan._

_I'll sell my rod, I'll sell my reel,_

_I'll sell my only spinning wheel._

_To buy my love a sword of steel,_

_Is go dte tu mo mhuirnin slan."_

The drums in the song had gotten more upbeat by this point, at the moment she was singing, Rangiku was thinking only about one person. Gin Ichimaru. They had been friends since childhood, helped each other out. She had feelings for him ever since she could remember, then he betrayed the Soul Society, left to join Sosuke Aizen in the fight against the Gotei 13. But she still loved him, and would always love him. That much, she knew would always be true. Hitsugaya sat there, watching Rangiku sing knowing well who the lyrics of the song were meant for. "Her feelings for Captain Ichimaru will never change," he thought. "Rangiku is doing well up there, isn't she?" Momo asked, smiling as she looked at Izuru and Shuhei. This was the first time she had ever heard Rangiku sing, and her voice was amazing. Her voice was soft and flowed softly with the music, meanwhile, while Gin continued to take pictures, he too knew that the song was meant for him. He also thought back on their childhood, "I'm sorry Rangiku, one day you will understand my reasons for leaving." he thought.

"_Siuil, siuil, siuil a run,_

_Siuil go sochair agus siuil go ciuin._

_Siuil go doras agus ealaigh lion,_

_Is go dte tu mo mhuirnin slan._

_I'll dye my petticoats, I'll dye them red,_

_And 'round the world I'll beg my bread._

_Until my parents should wish me dead,_

_Is go dte tu mo mhuirnin slan._

_Siuil, siuil, siuil a run,_

_Siuil go sochair agus siuil go ciuin._

_Siuil go doras agus ealaigh lion,_

_Is go dte tu mo mhuirnin slan."_

"This is such a pretty song, it's so romantic." Orihime said, smiling. "Yeah, I guess it's alright but what kind of weird language is this?" questioned Ichigo, confused. "The language is called Gaelic, it's an old language that was spoken in Ireland. However, due to people being forced to learn only English, the language is almost dead. People around parts of Ireland are trying to bring the language back in order to prevent it from being lost all together," Byakuya explained. "How do you know so much about languages from the World Of The Living?" asked Ichigo, looking over at the 6th squad captain. "As head of the Kuchiki Clan, I am required to learn these things. It wouldn't hurt you to learn them too," Byakuya answered. Ichigo glared at him, "Shut up already." "I've never heard of Gaelic before," Orihime replied. "I have heard of the language, but this is the first time I've ever heard it spoken." said Uryuu. Going into the final three verses of the song, Rangiku put all her feeling into the words she sang.

"_But now my love has gone to France,_

_To try his fortune to advance._

_If he e'er comes back, tis but a chance,_

_Is go dte tu mo mhuirnin slan._

_Siuil, siuil, siuil a run,_

_Siuil go sochair agus siuil go ciuin._

_Siuil go doras agus ealaigh lion,_

_Is go dte tu mo mhuirnin slan._

_Siuil, siuil, siuil a run,_

_Siuil go sochair agus siuil go ciuin._

_Siuil go doras agus ealaigh lion,_

_Is go dte tu mo mhuirnin slan."_

As the song ended, everyone applauded as Rangiku made her way back to join her captain. Gin stopped her as she stepped off the stage, "Well well Rangiku, your singing is quite good." Rangiku glanced at him, "And you expected less," she said. "Not at all, that would be under-estimating you." Gin answered. Rangiku didn't say anything more as she walked back to her table. "Well, what did you think Captain?" Rangiku asked as she sat back down next to Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya didn't say anything for a minute, "That was actually very good Rangiku, better then I thought anyway." he asnwered, giving her a small smile. "Thanks Captain, I knew you'd like it." Rangiku said, giving Hitsugaya a big hug. "Will you get off me already Rangiku," ordered Hitsugaya, annoyance in his voice. "That was very good Rangiku." Isane commented, walking over to Hitsugaya's table. "Thanks Isane, I'm glad you liked it." Rangiku replied, smiling. "Yes, it was a fine performance. You know how to match your notes exactly to key, though you should work on your voice a little." said Nemu, a little too bluntly for Rangiku's liking. "Well I think you did great Rangiku, you have a lot of talent." Momo stated, smiling. "Come on Nanao, don't stay mad at me." begged Shunsui. "Don't even think that sweet talking me will work, when we get back to the Soul Society you're going to pay for the stunt you pulled." Nanao responded. "I think I'll put a song in myself," replied Ukitake, getting up out of his seat. "Jushiro, since when do you sing?" questioned Shunsui, surprised by his friend's sudden statement. "I didn't know you liked to sing, Captain Ukitake." Nanao said, pushing her glasses up. "I don't mind singing, this is the time to losen up. We came here to take a break after all," answered Ukitake, walking up to the stage.

"This is getting stupid, those stupid Soul Reapers are stealing all the spotlights." Grimmjow growled. "Well, instead of complaining you could go up there and sing." stated Tia. "She's right, I'm finding this quite enjoyable but more of us need to get in on the action." replied Szayel Aporro Granz, the 8th Espada in Aizen's army. "Then why don't you get into it, don't expect us to do it all." Grimmjow snapped. Szayel smiled, "I would never expect you to do it all, that would certainly be asking for too much." he responded, pushing his pink hair from his face.

Ukitake stood, going through the song books trying to decide what kind of song he wanted to sing. He finally decided that he wanted it to be a song that represented the friendship that he and Shunsui shared, Shunsui had been his best friend for as long as he could remember and had stood by him since the day he found out he was sick. "I've never seen Captain Ukitake sing," Rukia noted. "Yeah, Jushiro doesn't seem the type." Ichigo added. "Go Captain!" called out one of Ukitake's third seats, Kiyone Kotetsu. "Yeah, you can do it Captain!" his second third seat, Sentaro Kotsubaki. Ukitake sighed slightly, knowing that his two third seats would well make a scene at hearing him sing. He finally found a good song that he felt best represented his friendship with Shunsui, after putting his request in he waited for the music to start. The song started to an ubeat tune that resounded, everyone waited with curiosity for Ukitake to start singing.

"_Here we are on a new adventure,_

_Danger lurks somewhere in the darkness._

_We are set for surprises, even battle!_

_We're a team, no one better mess with us!_

_If we stand as one, there's nothing to fear,_

_We'll beat the darkness, and we'll stay right here._

_From time after time, that's how we will be,_

_Just you and me!_

_Til' the end I will be with you,_

_We will go where our dreams come true._

_All the time that we have been through,_

_You will always be my best friend."_

Everyone sat there, drawn in by Ukitake's voice. He sang at a quiet, even tone that had everyone surprised. "This was a great song for Captain Ukitake to choose," Izuru replied. "Yeah, it totally represents his friendship with Captain Kyoraku." said Momo, smiling as she looked over at the 8th squad captain. "It looks like a lot of the Gotei 13 captains and lieutenants have talent," Hachi noted. "Yeah, you're right. I didn't think they had this much talent." responded Mashiro, her arms around Kensei's neck. "Will you get off me already, I'm not your personal arm rest." snapped Kensei, shoving Mashiro off him. Mashiro pouted, "Awww, you're no fun at all Kensei. Why can't you ever lighten up?" "How can I do that with you always annoying the hell out of me?" Kensei demanded. "If you want to lighten the mood Mashiro, then why don't you go sing?" Shinji asked, flashing a grin at Mashiro. "If they didn't have talent or skills then they wouldn't be a part of the Gotei 13," Rose said. Love nodded, "Rose is right, they didn't get their posistions for nothing."

"_Good friends are those who stick together,_

_When there's sun, and in the heavy weather._

_Smile after smile,_

_That's how we will be._

_Just you and me!_

_Til' the end I will be with you,_

_We will go where our dreams come true._

_All the time that we have been through,_

_You will always be my best friend."_

As Ukitake sang, he thought back on the memories that he and Shunsui had together. During their days in the academy they spent most of their free time hanging out and having a good times with other members of their class, Shunsui helped him when his days were particulary bad and Ukitake was forever grateful for that. While he couldn't deny that they were both trouble-makers at times, that was just part of how they were together and the truth of it was that he wouldn't have it any other way. "Captain Ukitake really cares for you," Nanao noted, giving her captain a small smile. Shunsui nodded slightly, "He does, we've been through a lot of times together. I could never ask for a better friend then Jushiro." Shunsui too, thought back to the days of the academy. In his opinion the academy days were some of the best days of his life, he and Ukitake would have fun and be themselves. Shunsui, often being the one to get them into trouble and Ukitake having to bail him out. He returned the favor by being there for Ukitake no matter what, often he would stay up with Ukitake when his illness was particulary bad. Shunsui had vowed long ago that he would never give up Ukitake for anything, he was his best friend and would continue to be so for as long as they were alive. Going into the final parts of the song, Ukitake was forever thankful to have a friend like Shunsui around.

"_Remember when we first met?_

_We had such fun, oh I never will forget._

_Since then the times are so good, _

_We'll always stick together like best friends should._

_Til' the end I will be with you,_

_We will go where our dreams come true._

_All the time that we have been through,_

_You will always be my best friend._

_Til' the end I will be with you,_

_We will go where our dreams come true._

_All the time that we have been through,_

_You will always be my best friend."_

As the music faded and Ukitake stepped off the stage, the pub was filled with cheers from the audience. Kiyone and Sentaro ran over to their captain, "Great job Captain," Kiyone commented, beaming a smile. "Yeah, you've been better then anyone else here." Sentaro added as the two crowded around Ukitake. Ukitake smiled as he walked back to join the others, "Well I'm glad you both liked it," "That was a fine performance Jushiro." Shunsui replied, looking over at his friend. "Thank you Shunsui, I thought the song was rather fitting." Ukitake answered. "That was a very good performance Captain," replied Rukia, smiling as she walked over to her captain. Ukitake smiled at her, "Thank you Rukia, I'm glad you enjoyed it." "I must say, you put on quite the act." Unohana said, drawing Ukitake's attention. "Thank you Captain Unohana, I thought I did quite well." he responded.

"Well Grimmjow, are you going to sing now?" Szayel questioned, glancing over at the 6th Espada. "Hmph, of course I'm going to sing." Grimmjow answered, standing up. Before he could do so however, Orihime was already making her way up to the stage, "Where are you going Orihime?" questioned Ichigo. Orihime turned to Ichigo and the others, "I want to sing too," she answered. "I didn't know you liked to sing Orihime, I've never heard you sing before." Uryuu replied. "Well, I've never actually done much singing but it can't hurt to try right?" Orihime asked, smiling as she continued up to the stage. "Have you ever heard her sing Ichigo?" questioned Chad. Ichigo shook his head, "No, not around me." Uryuu pushed up his glasses, "Well then this should be an interesting show." he said.

_**Author's Note:**__ Well everyone, that's the end of chapter 6. What song do you all think Orihime will choose? You'll just have to wait for the next chapter, I hope you all have enjoyed. The song I chose for Rangiku is called __**Siuil A Run**__, it's a celtic song and for those who don't know the chorus is sung in Gaelic. The translation for the chorus is as such: __**"Walk, walk, walk O love, Walk quickly to me, softly move. Walk to the door, and away we'll flee, And safe may my darling be."**__ The version of the song that I put in is by __**Celtic Wonder**__, but there are many versions of the song. The second song that I chose for Ukitake is called __**My Best Friend**__, it's another one of the songs that was featured in __**Pokemon**__. I wanted to choose a song that best symbolized the friendship between Shunsui and Ukitake, and that just seemed like a fitting song. I know it seems like I have a lot of Pokemon songs in here, but a lot of them have meaning behind them. Anyway, that wraps it up for chapter 6 of __**Bleach Kareoke Maddness**__. Credit for inspiration to write the story goes to __**TheDrunkenWerewolf**__, you can check out her stories as well. Any song requests are more than welcome to be sent through review or PM, please read and review. Thanks for reading, and until next time I'll see you all again^^ ~Ceres-Hime~_


	7. Chapter 7

**BLEACH KARAOKE MADNESS**

_**Author's Note/Disclaimer:**__ Hey there everyone, Ceres here, bringing you another chapter of Bleach Karaoke Madness. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update, I will try to start updating my fanfic on a regular basis. Inspiration for my story goes to __**TheDrunkenWerewolf**__, you can also check her stories out as well. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, and all songs belong to their respective artists. I hope you all enjoy this chapter of Bleach Karaoke Madness, without further delay here it is ^^_

**Chapter 7**

"Hmm, what song do I want to sing?" thought Orihime as she looked through the songs. As she searched for the song she wanted to sing, Orihime thought about everthing she had been through with Ichigo and the others. She loved Ichigo, but always felt she was in his way and had never had the courage to tell him her true feelings. "Somehow, I don't have a very good feeling about this." Ichigo replied, an uneasy edge to his voice. Rukia rolled her eyes, "What's so bad about it Ichigo, what do you think is going to happen?" "Hey, I've never seen Orihime sing before. This should be fun," Rangiku siad, waiting anxiously. Finally Orihime found a song that she wanted to do, putting her request in, she waited for the music to start. Soft music began to play as Orihime started to sing,

_"Out here in the quiet of the night, beneath the stars and moon._

_We both know we've got something on our minds._

_We won't admit, but it's true._

_You look at me, I look away._

_I want to tell you what I'm feeling, but I don't know how to start._

_I want to tell you, but now I'm afraid that you might break my hear._

_Why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do?_

_I want to tell you what I'm feeling, and to say that I love you."_

Everyone was drawn in by how well Orihime could sing, her voice was soft and flowing. The music had a soft, quiet beat and made it very easy to hear the words, "Orihime has a beautiful voice," Rukia commented. Ichigo nodded, "Yeah, this is the first time I've ever heard her sing." "Go Orihime!" Rangiku shouted, clapping as Orihime sang. Orihime blushed at the comment and continued on,

_"I practice all the things that I could say, line by line...every word._

_I tell myself today could be the day, but every time I lose my nerve._

_But every time, I lose my nerve._

_I look at you, you look away._

_I want to tell you what I'm feeling, but I don't know how to start._

_I want to tell you, but now I'm afraid that you might break my hear._

_Why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do?_

_I want to tell you what I'm feeling, and to say that I love you."_

Orihime put all her feelings in as she sang the words, she always worried about being in Ichigo's way. It felt as though he were always protecting her, but she knew he would, despite anything else. "You know who the song is direct toward, don't you Ichigo?" Renji questioned looking over at him.

Ichigo was taken aback by the question, "No, why would I?" "Don't be so dense Ichigo, the song is directed for you." Uryuu answered. "What, you really think so?" asked Ichigo. Uryuu sighed, "Don't tell me you're so dense that you've never noticed Orihime's feelings for you? You're always there to protect her, but she's never had the courage to tell you how she really feels." As Orihime went into the last verse and chours of the song, she thought back on everything. How she wished she could gather her courage to tell Ichigo her true feelings, how he had always protected her and would continue to do so no matter what. "I wish you knew my true feelings Ichigo, I don't want anyone else but you." Orihime thought.

_"Why...why do you turn away?_

_It must be you're afraid like me,_

_I try, but I can't pretend that I_

_Don't feel for you the way I do, can't you see?_

_I want to tell you what I'm feeling, but I don't know how to start._

_I want to tell you, but now I'm afraid that you might break my hear._

_Why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do?_

_I want to tell you what I'm feeling, and to say that I love you._

_I want to tell you what I'm feeling, but I don't know how to start._

_I want to tell you, but now I'm afraid that you might break my hear._

_Why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do?_

_I want to tell you what I'm feeling, and to say that I love you...I love you."_

As Orihime put the microphone back and walked off stage, Rangiku ran up to her. "Hey Orihime, great song!" Smiling and blushing slightly Orihime replied, "Thanks Rangiku, I'm glad you think so. I can't really sing that well, but it was fun."

"That was very good Orihime," Uryuu told her, smiling. "Thanks Uryuu, what are you Ichigo? What did you think of the song?" questioned Orihime, looking at Ichigio anxiously. "Um, well..." Ichigo stuttered, blushing slightly. "It was good, you're a good singer." Orihime smiled and blushed brightly, "Really Ichigo, you think so?" "Yeah, well sit down already. Why are you just standing there?" Ichigo answered. "Ichigo is clueless when it comes to girls," Renji sighed. "And your surprised Renji, he's as clueless as you when it comes to relationships." answered Rukia. "Hey, what do you mean by that? I know how to handle girls and relationships." Renji answered, annoyed. Rukia raised her eyebrow, "Oh please Renji, you're hopeless when it comes to approaching girls and you know it."

"Well Grimmjow, it seems you're letting these stupid Soul Reapers get away with taking the spotlight." Nnoitora sneered. Grimmjow growled, "Shut up, I'll show all of you!" "This is really a lot of fun, I can't wait to develop all these photos tomorrow." Gin said happily. Aizen glanced over at him, "I do think you're having a little too much fun with this, you should go up and enjoy yourself in a song or two." "Come on now Captain Aizen, if I sing, then who's going to take pictures?" questioned Gin. "Besides, singing aint really my thing ya know?"

"I'm sure you can find someone to take pictures in your absence," Aizen answered. "Well, I'll tell ya what. If you go up and do a little something, then I'll be more then happy to follow with one of my own." Gin proposed. Aizen thought about that, "Hmm, very well then Gin. You have a deal," "What a minute Captain Aizen, I didn't say that was my whole deal now did I?" Gin asked. Aizen raised an eyebrow, "Oh? There's more Gin?"

Gin grinned, "Of course, I want you to perform something and dress in costume while you sing. Do that, and I'll be more then happy to join in a song of my own."

"Hmm, you drive a hard bargin Gin...alright then. I'll dress up for my performance, however you then have to keep to your end of the deal." Aizen answered. "With pleasure Captain Aizen," Gin agreed.

"Hey Captain, I wanna sing another song." Rangiku whined. "Well then go up there and sign up," answered Hitsugaya. "But Captain, I don't want to sing alone again." she said, then Rangiku brightened. "I know what, Captain will you go up with me?" "No, get someone else to sing with you. I'm not here to make a fool out of myself," Hitsugaya stated flatly. Rangiku pouted, "Aww, come on Captain please? I don't want to be by myself." "Oh come on Toshiro, how bad can it be? It's just one song," Momo encouraged. "Stop calling me Toshiro, it's Captain Hitsugaya and I hate performing so why would I want to do it in front of the entire Gotei, not to mention our enemies?" Hitsugaya asked, annoyance in his voice. "Come on Captain, it's not that bad." Rangiku persisted. "Come on guys, help me here." "Um, I'm not going to get involved. I would rather not be on Captain Hitsugaya's bad side." replied Izuru. "Come on Captain, it's a chance for all of us to have fun. It's just one song, is it really going to be that bad?" Shuhei questioned. Rangiku pouted, "Please Captain?"

Hitsugaya sighed, "Alright already, I'll go up with you but that's it. Don't be expecting anything else." "Sure thing Captain, this will be fun." Rangiku said happily, a mischivous smile crossing her face that only Izuru noticed. "I have a feeling Rangiku has more in mind," "That's very likely possible, I wouldn't doubt it." Shuhei agreed. "At least we get to see Toshiro having fun," replied Momo. Rangiku ran up to the stage, Hitsugaya following behind. "Hey someone talked Toshiro into singing." Ukitake noted, smiling. "Wow, I wonder how they managed that." Shunsui answered. While Hitsugaya got ready, Rangiku put her request in and waited for the music to start. A heavy guitar started to play and Rangiku jumped off stage, "Hey, where are you going Rangiku?" Hitsugaya called. Rangiku smiled as she sat down, "It's all on you Captain." Hitsugaya glared at her, "Rangiku!" he said, irritated. "Come on Toshiro, just have fun." replied Momo. Hitsugaya didn't have time to say anymore as the song started.

_"Crowded streets all cleared away one by one,_

_Hollow heroes separate as they run._

_You're so cold, keep your hand in mine._

_Wise men wonder while strong men die,_

_Show me how it ends, it's alright._

_Show me how defenseless you really are,_

_Satisfied and empty inside._

_Well that's alright, let's give this another try."_

"Hey, Captain Hitsugaya can sing." Shuhei stated. "Yeah, he's really good." replied Momo, who had never heard her childhood friend sing. Hitsugaya sang with a very even tone and put feeling and meaning into what he sang, he had vowed revenge on Aizen ever since he betrayed the Soul Society. He had betrayed them all, betrayed the very girl who had admired him for all that time. "Well, I didn't think the kid would sing." said Gin, pausing from taking pictures to look at Aizen. "When his lieutenant is involved it's not that hard," Aizen answered, finishing of his whiskey.

_"If you find your family, don't you cry._

_In this land of make believe, dead and dry._

_You're so cold but you feel alive,_

_Lay your hands on me one last time._

_Show me how it ends, it's alright._

_Show me how defenseless you really are,_

_Satisfied and empty inside._

_Well that's alright, let's give this another try."_

"Hey, that guy isn't bad up there." Love replied, watching Hitsugaya perform. Rose nodded, pouring himself another beer. "He's doing very well up there," "Well, who among us is daring enough to sing?" Shinji questioned, addressing the group as a whole. Hiyori smacked Shinji with her sandel, "If you want someone to go up, then why don't you do it you dumbass!" "Hey, since when is it my job and don't call me a dumbass!" argued Shinji. "Because you're the leader of this group, and I'll call you a dumbass because you're acting like one dumbass!" Hiyori shouted. "Hey, Captain Hitsugaya looks like he's having fun up there." replied Shunsui. "Yes, that's good because that's why we came here." Ukitake answered, smiling. "I've never heard Toshiro sing, he's pretty good." Ichigo stated. Orihime nodded in agreement, "You're right, he does sound good up there." "Captain Hitsugaya is not going to be happy about this Rangiku," Shuhei commented, sensing the change in Hitsugaya's spiritual pressure. Rangiku waved him off, "Oh come on, at least we got him to have fun." she replied. "Um, I think that was only you Rangiku." Izuru reminded her. Hitsugaya went into the last verses of the song, putting his full meaning into what he sang. He was glad Aizen was here, the bastard would pay, one way or another, what he had done to them all but most importantly, what he had done to Momo. Hitsugaya would make sure of that, even if it destroyed his friendship with Momo, he would make sure Aizen would pay.

_"Show me how it ends, it's alright._

_Show me how defenseless you really are,_

_Satisfied and empty inside._

_Well that's alright, let's give this another try._

_It's alright,_

_It's alright._

_It's alright,_

_It's alright!_

_It's alright!_

_It's alright!_

_It's alright!_

_It's alright!_

_It's alright."_

Finishing the song, Hitsugaya stepped off the stage while everyone in the audience clapped. "That was good Toshiro, I didn't know you could sing." Ichigo commented. "It's Captain Hitsugaya, and my lieutenant was the one who tricked me into singing." answered Hitsugaya, irritably. "Very nice performance," replied Shunsui, as Hitsugaya walked past. Ukitake nodded in agreement, "You have a fine voice Captain Hitsugaya."

"Thank you Captain Kyoraku, thank you Captain Ukitake." Hitsugaya acknowledged as he continued to his seat. Rangiku gave Hitsugaya a tight hug, "That was great Captain, don't you all think so?" Hitsugaya glared at her, "I hope you're happy now, I'm not doing that again." "Aww, come on Captain. Wasn't it fun?" Rangiku asked, putting on an innocent look. "Don't use that with me Rangiku, it won't work." Hitsugaya stated as he sat down. Momo smiled, "That was great Toshiro, I loved it."

Grimmjow growled, "That's it, now it's my turn. I'll show these stupid Soul Reapers how it's done." "Alright then, go right ahead and show them." replied Szayel Aporro. "Well Captain Aizen, are ya going to going to uphold your end of the bargain?" Gin questioned, looking over at Aizen. Aizen smiled, "Very well Gin, as you wish."

_**Author's Note:**__ That marks the end of chapter 7 everyone, I'm sorry that I haven't posted in a while but I will get better with it. I will try to upload at least one chapter per week, I hope everyone liked the chapter. The first song I used in this chapter are __**Misty's Song**__, it's a Pokemon song. The second is a request by my offline friend, and fellow writer, __**JaguaraValentineHunter**__ called __**So Cold**__ by __**Breaking Benjamin**__. Inspiration for this story goes to __**TheDrunkenWerewolf**__, you can check out her Bleach stories. __**JaguaraValentineHunter**__ also has a couple of Bleach cross-overs, so if you're curious you may check her stories out as well. Again, I will try to start uploading on a weekly basis at least. Thank you everyone for your support, I hope you will continue to stick around for upcoming chapters. Song requests may be given in either PM or review, just be sure to give me the name of the song, the artist, and who you would like to sing^^ Please be sure to read and review, all feed-back is greatly appreicated. ~Ceres-Hime~_


	8. Chapter 8

**BLEACH KARAOKE MADNESS**

_**Author's Note/Disclaimer:** Hey there everyone, I hope you all had a wonderful and safe holiday season and welcoming in 2014. I'm so sorry I haven't posted in such a long time, I've been on a huge writer's block as to how to write my stories. I'm not very good with description, and I know that's part of the problem but that's something I'm trying to work on. I hope you all like this chapter, please rate and review. I do not own any of the characters or songs in this story, Bleach and all characters related to it belong to Tite Kubo and all songs used belong to their respective artists. Credit for inspiration to write this story goes to **TheDrunkenWerewolf**, she has also written a Bleach karaoke story. You can check out her stories on her page, I hope everyone likes this chapter and thank you for being so patient with me._

**Chapter 8**

"Go on Captain Aizen, go in the back room and pick out your costume." Gin urged, his face glowing with delight. Aizen stood up and pushed back his hair from his face, "I will return soon," and saying no more, he walked into the back costume room. "This is sure turning into an eventful night," Love noted, finishing yet another beer and starting to come well to the point that getting drunk was not out of the realm of possibilities. Rose watched on, with a relaxed look on his face. He had decided to pull his hair back tonight, to keep it out of his face. "Music is a wonderful thing, it's such a pleasing way to express yourself and spend your time." Just then Mashiro jumped up out of her seat, "What the hell is your problem Mashiro?" asked Kensei, frowning at her, his amber eyes showing suspicion. Mashiro beamed brightly at him, "I'm going to go up and sing, it looks so much fun." Hachi smiled, a kind look on his large, round face. "That sounds like a fine idea Mashiro, I'm sure you will do well." "Since when do you sing?" Love inquired. Mashiro pouted, "I can sing just like anyone else can," "Yeah, and you probably sound like a wounded animal." Kensei replied in his usual harsh and cold tone. Mashiro scrunched up her face in annoyance, her bottom lip poking out. "Aww, you're so mean Kensei. Well I'll show you, I can do anything I want to." With that, she stomped up to the stage, fuming as she went and started looking through the song book. "Oh that Kensei, he's always so mean to me and doesn't think I can do anything. Well, I'll show him." "Hey, isn't that the former lieutenant of Squad 9?" questioned Izuru, watching Mashiro put her song request in. Shuhei nodded, "That's Mashiro Kuna, she was lieutenant of Squad 9 before I was placed." Just then dance music filled the room and Mashiro started to sing.

"_There's a stranger in my bed_

_There's a pounding in my head_

_Glitter all over the room_

_Pink flamingos in the pool_

_I smell like a minibar_

_DJ's passed out in the yard_

_Barbie's on the barbeque_

_This a hickey or a bruise?_

_Pictures of last night ended up online_

_I'm screwed, oh well_

_It's a blacked out blur_

_But I'm pretty sure it ruled_

_Damn"_

Her face all lit up, Mashiro projected her fun filled voice throughout the room. She used the whole of the stage to dance around while she sang, her eyes bright as she sang each word on the correct pitch.

"_Last Friday night_

_Yeah, we danced on tabletops_

_And we took to many shots_

_Think we kissed but I forgot_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah, we maxed our credit cards_

_And got kicked out of the bar_

_So we hit the boulevard_

_Last Friday night_

_We went streaking the park_

_Skinny dipping in the dark_

_Then we had a __ménage à trois_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah, I think we broke the law_

_Always say we're gonna stop_

_O-oh-oh_

_This Friday night_

_Do it all again_

_This Friday night_

_Do it all again"_

While she sang the chorus, Mashiro jumped down off the stage and began jumping up onto the tables dancing while she sang, bounding around from table to table, and attempting to act flirty with the men in the room. "Well, that girl is quite a bundle of energy." said Shunsui, as he watched Mashiro's performance, although his face couldn't but show some amusement in the girl's antics. Ukitake laughed, "Yes, I must say she is very much like the lieutenant for Squad 11." "I think Mashiro is having way too much fun with this," replied Love, pouring yet another glass of beer while watching Mashiro sing. "We'll all have to be drunk by the end of the night just to get through all this." agreed Rose, moving his glass over to get another round.

"_Trying to connect the dots_

_Don't know what to tell my boss_

_Think the city towed my car_

_Chandeliers on the floor_

_Ripped my favorite party dress_

_Warrants out for my arrest_

_Think I need a ginger ale_

_That was such an epic fail_

_Pictures of last night_

_Ended up online_

_I'm screwed, oh well_

_It's a blacked out blur_

_But I'm pretty sure it ruled_

_Damn_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah, we danced on table tops_

_And we took too many shots_

_Think we kissed but I forgot_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah, we maxed our credit cards_

_And got kicked out of the bar_

_So we hit the boulevard_

_Last Friday night_

_We went streaking in the park_

_Skinny dipping in the dark_

_Then we had a ménage à trois_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah, I think we broke the law_

_Always say we're gonna stop_

_Oh-whoa-oh_

_This Friday night_

_Do it all again_

_This Friday night_

_Do it all again_

_This Friday night"_

By this time everyone was out on the dance floor, Mashiro danced her way in an out of them and jumped up on top of the bar, jumping up and down. Everyone was laughing and many had to move their drinks so that she didn't accidentally knock them over. Gin continued taking every opportunity he could, when people weren't in his way, to take pictures of the hyperactive girl, just for the sheer pleasure of it. He had quite a few plans on what to do with those pictures when he got back, not that he would tell anyone what those plans were, of course. As Mashiro went into the final verses of the song, she decided to get all the audience involved. She jumped off the bar and ran back up to the stage, jumping up and down and getting people to join along.

"_T.G.I.F._

_T.G.I.F._

_T.G.I.F._

_T.G.I.F._

_T.G.I.F._

_T.G.I.F._

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah, we danced on table tops_

_And we took too many shots_

_Think we kissed but I forgot_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah, we maxed our credit cards_

_And got kicked out of the bar_

_So we hit the boulevard_

_Last Friday night_

_We went streaking in the park_

_Skinny dipping in the dark_

_Then we had a ménage à trois_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah, I think we broke the law_

_Always say we're gonna stop_

_Oh-whoa-oh_

_This Friday night_

_Do it all again"_

The song ended and panting slightly, Mashiro smiled and gave a bow before putting the microphone back and bounding back over to her table. "So, what do you think of me now Kensei?" Keeping his stern look, not wanting to admit that Mashiro actually sounded very decent, Kensei just looked away. "Well, you weren't as bad as I thought you would sound, I suppose." "Only you would actually jump up onto the tables," Shinji replied, keeping his usually wide grin. "That was very good Mashiro, you did a fine job." complimented Hachi, smiling kindly at her. Mashiro smiled back and winked, "Thanks Hachi, I'm glad you liked it." "Well Gin, I believe it's your turn now. Unless of course, you'd rather back out on our agreement." Aizen said, looking at Gin with a sly pretense on his face. Gin looked over and grinned, "Of course not Sousuke, you should know I never back out on my deals."

_**Author's Note:**__ That brings us to the end of chapter 8, everyone. I'm so sorry for having taken so long to write this, I will try to do better about updating. I'm still trying to think of songs to do for future chapters so that's why I didn't put as many songs in this chapter as I have previously. The song I chose for Mashiro is the quite popular song by __**Katy Perry**__ called __**Last Friday Night(T.G.I.F.)**__. I hope everyone liked it, credit for inspiration goes to __**TheDrunkenWerewolf**__. She has also written a Bleach karaoke fanfic, among others, so please go check her out. If there is a specific song you would like me to include then please let me know in the comments or send me a PM, I am always taking song requests for any character you think should perform. I will try to post again soon, please read and review. Until next time, take care everyone! ~Ceres-Hime~_


End file.
